Meditación
by Kiryhara
Summary: Él haría las cosas que lo hagan sentir bien: molestar a Monitsu y Kentaro, pelear, matar demonios y, ahora, enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de esa chica.


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo a traerles este fic que se me ocurrió después de acompañar a mi madre a una clase de meditación. En serio, pensé que meditar era solo quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, pero es mucho más complicado que eso. Tanto, que literalmente tuve que salir de la sala y ahora me doy cuenta que soy hiperactiva y no puedo quedarme quieta y tranquila, y eso entonces eso hizo un ¡BOOM! en mi cabeza, y he aquí el resultado después de plasmar mi idea a través de mi Inosuke precioso bebé. **

**Realmente me gustan Inosuke y Aoi (no tanto como Inosuke y Tanjirou, pero si me gustan), mayormente gracias a la cantidad de FanArts que he visto de ellos, y me parecieron lindo juntos y esto es FanFiction, donde tu imaginación todo lo puede (?) xD Por supuesto, este fic no es totalmente romántico porque siempre trato de hacer que los personajes que estoy utilizando en el fic me queden lo más IC posible (aunque a veces es una tarea horrible y casi imposible), e Inosuke es tan inocente que quiero conservar su inocencia :v Tal vez algún día me anime a hacer algo más romántico para este par, pero por el momento, les dejo con el fic. **

**Disclaimer: No son míos los personajes.**

* * *

**Meditación.**

.

.

.

Inosuke, a veces, se hacía preguntas, razonamientos y planteamientos hipotéticos en momentos de reflexión por aburrimiento. _¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo otro? ¿Por qué el color de cabello de Monitsu es amarillo como esa cosa llamada sol y el de Monjirou color rojo como la sangre?_ Cosas por ese estilo. Y si, como comúnmente se suele decir entre los cazadores que lo conocen, el chico salvaje pocas veces piensa—por no decir nunca—, pero cuando lo hace es una combinación de inexperiencia, inocencia e idiotez que da como resultado preguntas estúpidas recién salidas de neuronas novatas que generalmente se usan poco y esto, a su vez, lleva a acciones aún más estúpidas. Y, ese día, era un caso de esos raros en los que Inosuke se aburría y cerca suyo no había con qué pudiese entretenerse y, por lo tanto, piensa.

—Oe, mujer, ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí? —preguntó lo más bajito que pudo a la niña que estaba sentada justo a su lado, tranquila, con ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas.

Aoi resopló hastiada, mientras trataba de respirar como le habían enseñado para meditar y lograr la calma, pidiéndole paciencia al primer dios en turno que estuviera ese día escuchando las plegarias de una cazadora de demonios inexperta intentando que el jabalí a su lado aprendiera algo sobre tranquilidad y relajación y lo pusiese en práctica de manera eficaz. Ojalá en un futuro cercano.

—Meditamos.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza y la miró directamente, con es máscara de jabalí puesta. —¿Por qué?

–Porque necesitamos relajarnos. Para eso es la meditación.

—¿Por qué?

Un tic nervioso empezó a instalarse en la ceja derecha de la pelinegra._ Relájate Aoi, relájate_. —Porque me han ordenado que te enseñe a meditar, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Si volvía a preguntar por qué, Aoi se arrancaría—o a él, lo que ocurriese primero—el cabello. Seriamente.

—Ah.

Luego de eso, pareció que las inquietudes del cazador pararon y se quedó extrañamente quieto y en silencio. La chica estuvo casi tentada a abrir los ojos para ver si él por lo menos estaba intentado hacer lo mismo que ella, pero decidió que no le importaba siempre y cuando no hiciera ruido que le alertara a Shinobu que su enseñanza estaba siendo infructuosa.

Mientras tanto, Inosuke se colocó en su lugar y miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa entretenida que captara su atención. Definitivamente, esa niña de las colitas era muy rara. ¿Quién se relaja respirando de esa manera y quedándose sentado sin hacer nada? Además ¿por qué la estúpida manía de moverse tan jodidamente lento? ¡Era frustrante, mierda! Más que tranquilizarse y aliviar su supuesta tensión, solo ganaba estrés y ansiedad. Eso de no poder moverse a su ritmo lo desquiciaba.

—¡AHHHH! —el ruido repentino hizo que Aoi saltara asustada desde su lugar —. ¡Esto es jodidamente aburri-!

la chica apretó el hocico de su máscara para amortiguar con más éxito los gritos del joven. Rogaba porque nadie hubiese escuchado. No quería que la Pilar Insecto pensara que, además de ser una cazadora defectuosa, no servía para mantener al niño salvaje tranquilo y callado y había sido un desperdicio encomendarle la tarea.

Por supuesto, era mucho esperar que él se quedara quieto y en silencio—¡Shhhh! Joder, cállate de una vez. Entre más rápido aprendas esto, más rápido te irás.

Inosuke se levantó la máscara haciendo que Kanzaki retirara la mano de dicho objeto, y se alejara un poco de él. —No comprendo qué sentido tiene hacer estas cosas. ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! ¡Soy el rey de la montaña!

Aoi lo miró a los ojos—en realidad, si parecía perdido a pesar de toda la cantidad de estupideces que estaba diciendo—, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Técnicamente es tu culpa —Inosuke se señaló a sí mismo, sin entender —. Por tu última misión. Shinobu-sama quería que aprendieras a manejar tu hiperactividad y enojo.

–¡¿AH?!

Pero si solo fueron un par de casas y algunas piedras volando, nada grave. Ni siquiera corrió la sangre, y los demonios habían sido asesinados, ¿correcto? Además, él solo no tenía la culpa, no señor. Los demonios lo habían provocado y Gonpachiro no era precisamente simpático cuando lo hacían enfadar y la personalidad de Monitsu cambiaba drásticamente de llorón cobarde a destructor masivo por alguna extraña razón que Inosuke no terminaba por entender. Entonces, si ese había sido el panorama, ¿Por qué siempre le caía toda la mierda a él?

Iba a quejarse una vez más, pero Aoi se le adelantó, tapándole la boca.

—Déjalo ya. Cállate y aprende algo nuevo.

El chico se enfurruñó en su lugar y se mantuvo, exactamente, treinta segundos en silencio. El tiempo que duró una mosca en rodearlo e irse por la ventana.

Apartó la mano de la chica bruscamente y se paró del suelo en un movimiento rápido y ágil. —¡URGG! ¡¿POR QUÉ SEGUIMOS AQUÍ?! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡EL REY DE LA MONTAÑA NO TIENE POR QUÉ QUEDARSE QUIETO Y CALLADO!

Finalmente, Aoi lo perdió. Haciendo alago de todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años sobre la meditación, la relajación y la calma, se lanzó sobre Inosuke para abrirle su cabeza de cerdo a golpes, a ver si así aprendía.

—¡Sola cállate, por un demonio! —esperaba que con los golpes en la cabeza no terminara por desconectar las pocas neuronas que aún funcionaban en el cerebro del chico.

—¿¡Ahora quieres pelea?! —la mano de la niña jalándole cualquier parte de su cara fue bastante molesta, por lo que tomó represalias y hundió sus dientes en la piel que veía expuesta.

—¡Ahhhh, no me muerdas, es asqueroso!

—¡Entonces quítate de encima, enana! —la voz le salió extraña, debido a que Aoi estaba estirando sus mejillas hacia los lados.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar y quedarte quieto y calmado?!

—¡NADIE LE DICE AL GRAN INOSUKE-SAMA QUÉ HACER, BRUJA!

entonces utilizó la técnica secreta e infalible de Tontaro: el golpe de la frente. Sin embargo, la pequeña bruja se echó hacia atrás y él terminó dándole en el pecho. Y no fue un duro golpe como se lo esperó. Algo suave y blando lo recibió.

Por supuesto, Aoi muchas veces se hacía la pregunta constante de cómo demonios razonaba alguien como Inosuke, pero tenía una cosa muy clara, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho anteriormente, él siempre se superaba a sí mismo, haciéndola enojar más.

Llena de ira, avergonzada, totalmente roja y echando humo por las orejas, el grito de Kanzaki Aoi se escuchó en toda la Finca Mariposa.

—¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS METIENDO TU CABEZA, IDIOTA SUBNORMAL?!

Más tarde, cuando todos se dieron cuenta que Inosuke es indomable y que siempre será, por los siglos de los siglos, un hombre salvaje e hiperactivo y, además, definitivamente la meditación y la unión del alma no era lo suyo, por fin le pudo preguntar a Tanjirou por qué esa niña de las colas tenía el pecho tan blando, en lugar de uno duro como el de él. Zenitsu lo miró con envidia pura por haber enterrado la cabeza en el pecho de una mujer y Tanjirou solo le dijo que las chicas era diferentes y delicadas, pero esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo.

—Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿está bien? —pidió amablemente el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué no? Si se sintió bien.

Él haría las cosas que lo hagan sentir bien: molestar a Monitsu y Kentaro, pelear, matar demonios y, ahora, enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de esa chica.

* * *

**No se si esto es humor enteramente, pero en la categoría de romance no lo pongo, definitivamente. Por otro lado, el título es súper original, ¿eh? xD creo que sigo chupando para hacer los títulos, y el resumen realmente no me convenció del todo, pero ya qué. Al menos espero que les haya gustado el fic :D**

**Besos para todos. **

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
